vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
107639-carbine-gmail-hates-you
Content ---- ---- ---- What?!?!? When you login to forums if it's a new ip they send an email and you have to enter the code. I think you need some coffee before deciding to be a cupcake to people without knowing what you are talking about. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Ah. Madda thought you meant the logging into the game. Madda's done it from other computers (before launch) and it never asked for an e-mail confirmation. Though how are you talking to us right now though. *squint* Madda remembers you from that one thread where you showed how upset you get at people not typing a certain way in the forums, and then went on to ignore Madda's question. Hullo! | |} ---- And Madda if you sign in from a different IP it sends you an authentication email. If I as example were to log on to your account from my location it will send you an email. | |} ---- ---- What? No "install/reinstall" or "format C"? What kind of monstrous IT are you? | |} ---- If "trying again" is #1 on your list you're bad IT. #1 should be giving it a repair tap and #2 should be hit it harder..."Mechanical Agitation" Edited August 11, 2014 by Typrop | |} ---- Have you tried plugging off and back in again? (( But seriously, they're working on it. )) | |} ---- I said ETC, didn't I? And format is a bit far down the list of things to try, geesh. What kind of disasters do you have? :P It was just a list of random things that get repeated a lot... there is NO meaning behind the #s, lol. Repair tap? I can't do that over the phone and I'd never trust anyone who calls me to give anything a love tap. Sorry, repair tap, lol. I got a ton of emails now!!! | |} ---- Does this mean your issue appears resolved? | |} ---- The flashing lights gave my pet rock a seizure...lol | |} ---- *Maud Pie's seal of emotionless disapproval* | |} ---- Nope. Just tried now on 4g and no email. | |} ---- ---- ---- CUTE! *Breaks off a piece of that Kit Kat bar for you" This song was likely the fuel behind this incident and not a shooting victim. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wlzRuknFg4Q | |} ---- Why do I not see "yelling at it" anywhere on your list? | |} ---- See "etc". It's in that category. | |} ---- ---- ---- hmm, for me gmail worked but not all the other domains...I think still it's a software problem...because they can send mails via there Zendesktop out to the so called "not working addresses" or whatever tool they use to comunicate, why is the regstriation process not able to send a mail? Very strange from my point of view. Furhter your gmail is not working the one of me was, strange too, same domain different results, ok you are talking about TERA something like Blizz... or? However doesn't matter... bye tsu | |} ---- That is the most adorably metal song I've ever heard or seen.... can't. stop. watching. | |} ---- Well, sorry. I was responding to the OP. If nothing is quoted, you always assume the person is responding to the OP. | |} ---- While it could be a problem it also could be 100% intentional on Googles part. They are intentionally blocking IPs or IP ranges that have too many connections over a period of time. They also will block for a myriad of other reasons, but that is the reason they gave the company I work for last month. Getting it corrected can take a little while.. | |} ---- Found your problem. You didn't re-install windows. Would've solved the problem. | |} ---- ---- LOL I didn't even notice it was a Necro. Sorry. | |} ---- ----